


Colours

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Angst, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Ghosts, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, sometimes, she thought the house had driven her mad. After all, how could it be possible that...it wasn't possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colours

**Author's Note:**

> I'm combining the novelization's ending with the movie's ending.

Lucille looked up as one of her black moths landed on the piano's keys or perhaps it was a grandchild of one of her moths. So many years had passed as the house sank and even the last of the rats had finally fled. The moths and flies were the only things here now besides herself. Yet sometimes, sometimes, she thought the house had driven her mad. After all, how could it be possible that, no...it just was not possible. There was no possible reason for Thomas to wander Allerdale Hall's halls once again, yet, every once in a while there would be a fading trail of golden light.

She remembered sitting on the piano bench with a flabbergasted Thomas who had just returned from boarding school. How hesitant he was to kiss her because since she had finished maturing he hadn't known where to put his hands. It really had been adorable how huge his eyes had gotten when she'd taught him how to cup and squeeze her breasts, to caress her nipples. Even for a man his kisses were surprisingly hungry and the lovely, desperate, utterly messy sex that had followed. It'd felt good to know he wanted her that much still after being so long away, when he'd been all she wanted. Remembered brushing sweat-slicked curls back from his face and pressing lazy kisses to his lips.

Another flicker of golden light from the corner of her eye. Impulsively, she got up and ran after it, up the stairs, into his bedroom. "Thomas, Thomas !"

Slowly, confusedly, he replied, "Lucille ?"

When she threw herself at him...s-she went right through him. A plaintive, "Thomas ?" left her as she turned around.

Gold, white and a bit of red, he shone as he walked up to her, hopefully reached out to her. Unsure, she reached out too, except her own black hand passed right through his. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

He looked as hurt, as sad, as she did. "Ssh, I know, I know."

All she could do was curl up while he stayed an inch away giving the appearance that he could still hold her close. It was impossible for them to touch and it was all her fault. Everything was her fault.


End file.
